Dating Tips with Raven
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: Beast Boy asks Raven to help him out with asking a girl out. Raven, though heart broken at the thought of her secret crush asking another girl out, decides to help him.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans. Though that would be so totally amazing and cool for me but just plain horrible for the Titans :D

* * *

I was on the roof of the tower, meditating. The nice summer breeze was nice while the sight, a lovely sun set, was better. I could actually taste the sea water and heard birds chirping in the distance. Every thing was quiet and peaceful.

"Hey, Raven!"

My happy and peaceful mood shattered as soon as the noise of Beast Boy's voice entered my ears. I slowly turned my head towards where he was, not even bothering to open my eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, hoping he would leave.

"Oh, ummm..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. He scratched the back of his head and smiled showing his fang. Some time ago I learned that this was a sign he was nervous.

Not only that but I could feel the nervousness come off him. I was an empath.

"Well you see, Raven," he said using my real name instead of one his nicknames, "I wanted to ask you something."

I raised an eyebrow and he took it as an invitation to sit down next to me.

"Now you don't have to help me," he started rambling on and on, "I mean, I'd like for you to help me but I'm not forcing you to do anything." He turned to look at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm not forcing you to, right?"

I sighed, frustrated. "You can't force me to do anything anyways. Now what did you need?"

Beast Boy looked down and started to okay with his thumbs. "I was wondering if you could help me with something." He didn't even look at me, but I saw him take a breath in and not let it out as if by his mere breathing I'd say no.

"Well I can't help you unless you tell me what you need help with," I reasoned. I saw him breath out and relax.

Suddenly a new wave of nervousness hit me, this one stronger than the last one. I had to reach my hands out behind me so I wouldn't fall. It had come out of no where and I was starting to get worried.

"Beast Boy, just say it," I said as gently as I could. Which knowing me wasn't really gently at all. It came out more of a command and I saw Beast Boy flinch.

"Can you give me some tips on something?" He asked still not making eye contact.

I began to stand up, annoyed with the whole situation and Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, you ask for my help and I gave you my attention but now you are just beating around the bush," I said to him with ice in my tone, "when you are ready to tell me without pushing my patience you know where to find me."

The door knob was in my hand when I heard Beast Boy yell at me, "Can you give me some tips on how to ask a girl out?"

I turned back slowly, hoping that what I had heard was a misunderstanding.

Everybody could sense that the team's changeling was head over heels for someone. We could see the fact he was jealous when ever Robin and Starfire went on a date.

Though a lot of 'Beast Boy and Starfire' fans argued that he was jealous of Robin and Starfire, we all knew it was just the relationship that he was jealous of.

The rest of the team seemed to have an idea of who Beast Boy liked- even Starfire who was usually the last to know anything- except for me. Maybe I'd finally find out who that lucky girl was.

So that I could send her to another dimension and get her out of my way. So I had a tiny little crush on that annoying idiot. It had taken a lot of soul searching and emotional trauma (my emotions gave _me _traumas) to finally admit it to myself.

I turned back to Beast Boy who was awaiting my response with eyes closed and a red face.

"Okay." I swear I heard multiple people screaming in the distance in the result of huge explosions.

Beast Boy opened one eye to make sure I was still here and when he was certain of my attention visibly calmed.

"Well, first of all, why are you coming to me?" I asked him, the curiosity getting the best of me.

Cyborg would have probably been a good candidate to give him advice, them being best friends and all. Plus Cyborg probably had more relationships then any of us on the team. Robin was out of the picture since he couldn't ask Starfire out for the life of him. Though Starfire's way of dealing with relationships wasn't culturally acceptable on Earth, her intentions were good and she worked quite well with emotions. Especially girly ones.

Why he had asked me I had absolutely no idea. I had never had a boyfriend** (A/N: Malchior DOES NOT count!) **nor was I good with emotions.

"Well you see," Beast Boy said twirling his thumbs and trying against all odds to avoid eye contact with me, "she reminds me somewhat of you..."

Surprised I let out a tiny gasp no normal human could have heard. Of course Beast Boy was no normal human and his super animal hearing picked it up.

He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand and smiled at me sheepishly.

I quickly turned my face back to the emotionless mask it usually was.

"Well what have you thought of doing for your, date?" I asked Beast Boy internally flinching on the word 'date'.

"Hehe, hadn't really thought that far..." Beast Boy trailed off looking at the ocean below. "I'm still not even sure she'll say yes." His ears drooped a bit and I felt more than heard the sadness in his voice.

If that girl didn't say yes to him I'd make sure she awoke to a death even my father would feel pity for.

"Okay well what does your mystery girl like?" My eyebrow raised slightly I looked at him for an answer.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked me totally confused.

"Because you can't just go up to a girl and say 'Hey, wanna go out with me?' and hope she says yes," I reasoned with him.

"Well yeah I know that much but what does her interests have to do with me asking her out?"

"You have to try and make it special for her that way she thinks about all the trouble you went through just for her and say yes."

I saw Beast Boy nod and his lips shaped an 'oh'. He looked out towards the sun set then his face became animated. "Would it be a good idea to do it during a sun set? She's very deep."

"If you say she'll like it I guess I'll have to take your word on it," I said though personally I would love for a guy to ask me out at sun set.

"What else should I do?" Beast Boy asked me getting excited.

"Well what else does she like?" I asked intrigued. Maybe I could figure out who this mystery girl was by his description of hers.

Beast Boy went deep in thought then came up with his answer with a snap of his fingers. "Well how would _you _like to be asked out?"

More explosions in the distance.

I put my hood up so he couldn't see the pink tinge on my cheeks. "I haven't really put much thought to that."

He frowned at my answer. "Well you aren't being much help."

"Wait what?" I glared at him. "Well then why don't you ask someone else for dating tips?" I hissed.

Beast Boy put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, fine, uncalled for. Well can you at least let me practice on you?"

"Practice what?" I asked him cautiously.

His face turned red clashing with the natural green color of his skin. "Practice asking her out..."

"What do you-" sudden realization dawned on me. Not trusting my words I just nodded and decided to get it over with.

He nodded, took a deep breath then let it out and looked at me. He wrinkled his nose in disgust then quickly took my hood off.

"There, that's better," he said with a soft smile. Another inhale and exhale. "Raven, would you go out with me?"

I hadn't expected him to use my name so several light bulbs exploded inside the tower.

Even though I knew it was practice, I couldn't help but feel happy on the inside when he said those words. But when I remembered it was for somebody else that emotion died.

Quickly I put my hood back up and spoke. "That was good practice."

Beast Boy's lip jutted out. "But you didn't say yes."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Beast Boy I'd love to go out with you."

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled to the heavens. He jumped up and pulled me up with him.

I was surprised at by his sudden outburst and his pull that I would have fallen had it not been for Beast Boy catching me.

"Pick you up at six?" he asked me a huge smile on his face.

I was confused. _What the hell is he talking about? _"Umm, sure?" He was probably still practicing.

He grabbed my shoulders then pulled me close to him.

"What are you-" he interrupted me by covering my mouth with his.

I felt fireworks go off inside me. I had been secretly dreaming of this for months but never thought it would happen. My eyes closed on instinct and I kissed him back, the sensation better than any of dreams.

Too short was our kiss stopped. Beast Boy's grin, too big and bright, on anybody else would look unnatural; but on him it looked genuine.

"I'm taking you for a walk, so wear something comfortable." With that he left me still dazed by all of it.

Even after hearing a 'Boo yah!' from Cyborg inside which meant he had probably watched the whole thing and was congratulating Beast Boy on his success on asking me out, all I could do was touch my lips and smile and the idea of my first date with Beast Boy.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so if you haven't figured it out this is what happened. Beast Boy, wanting to ask Raven out, decides to figure out how and when she'd like to be asked out by asking her opinion on asking a girl out. The girl he really wanted to ask out was her and she figures it out when Beast Boy kisses her. If anybody wants to try this go ahead and tell me the result of it XD Please Review by typing your review in that little box below. Yes that one you're looking at :D


End file.
